warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (book)
Dawn is the third volume in the second series of six Warriors books, called the New Prophecy. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together...and shake the forest to its roots. :Something terrifying is happening in the world of the Clans. Amid the destruction of the forest, cats are disappearing, including ThunderClan's beloved medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw. Now the young cats who set off on a quest many moons ago have returned with a chilling message: The Clans must move to a new home, or risk extermination. :But it is not so easy to convince the cats to leave. Even if all four Clans agreed to travel together, the dangers waiting for them are impossible to predict. More importantly, even the questing cats have no idea where they're supposed to go. What they need is a sign from StarClan... but what they need most of all is a plan to save their missing warriors, or risk leaving them behind forever. The Praise :"Action-packed. Certain to please any young reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." ::::::::-''Publishers Weekly'' :"A suspenseful animal adventure." ::::::::-''Kirkus Reviews'' :"The series is patterned in the style of classics by J.R.R. Tolkien or Brian Jacques. Read this, and you'll never look at your plain old tabby the same way again. ::::::::-Cleveland Plain Dealer Detailed Plot Summary :Something terrifying is happening in the world of the Clans. Amid the destruction of the forest, cats are being taken away by Twolegs, including ThunderClan's beloved medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw. Now the young cats who set off on a quest many moons ago have returned, except for one, and with a chilling message: the Clans must move to a new home, or risk extermination. :But it is not easy to convince the cats to leave. What they need is a sign from StarClan. . . but it seems that it will never come. Only a devastating attack on the ShadowClan camp will convince the other Clans to leave. The dying warrior from Midnight's prophecy is revealed to be a star which runs though the night sky and drops behind the mountains. They all travel though the mountains, guided by Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur. :Graystripe is taken by the Twolegs, but he succeeds in rescuing Leafpaw and the other cats from RiverClan and WindClan, as well as many loners and rogues. While trying to protect kits, Firestar loses a life when a tree crashes and falls on him as they try to evacuate ShadowClan from their camp as Twolegs begin to destroy it. :Stormfur chooses to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water with Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Feathertail's spirit. Near the end of the book, Squirrelpaw confesses her love to Brambleclaw and he loves her back. At the end of the book, the Clans discover a forest on the west coast of the U.S,A. around a lake that reflects all of the stars. Leafpaw is certain that this is the Clans' new home. See Also :Allegiances :Characters :Chapter-by-Chapter Notes :Book Cover Gallery Category:Books Category:New Prophecy Series Category:Dawn